Miss Walker
by Nelluy Tusspot
Summary: Allen encuentra una de las extrañas bodegas de experimentos de Komui y es afectado por una de sus extrañas posiones...
1. Otra bodega, otro problema

**Fandom**: D. Gray-Man

**Advertencia: **Gender Bender! X3 si no te gusta no leas… ligeras insinuaciones shonen-ai? No se si se cuenta como tal :/

**Notas especiales para el capítulo**: Ninguna

**Rating:** K+

_**DISCLAIMER**_: DGM no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura :D

**Miss Walker**

Allen sabía que esas bodegas donde se guardaban los experimentos de  
>Komui no podían ser descritas como seguras, pero jamás pensó que las<br>cosas pudieran resultar de "esa" manera.

El joven inglés se ruborizó ante las miradas incrédulas y curiosas  
>de los científicos y sus compañeros exorcistas. ¿por que algo como<br>eso le tenía que pasar precisamente a él?

-Allen...-kun?

Allen, Lenalee y Lavi desayunaban en la cafetería, en cuanto  
>terminaran irían a ayudar a vaciar una de las muchas bodegas<br>escondidas y olvidadas de la orden. Esta había sido encontrada  
>recientemente por Johnny Gill, una bodega llena de los experimentos de<br>Komui Lee.

El mas joven de los exorcistas sabia que cualquier cosa podía pasar  
>tratándose de "esas" bodegas, extrañas posiones, aparatos<br>innecesariamente peligrosos, robots a medio armar, montones de tazas  
>de café vacias, apiladas y llenas de hormigas.<p>

'Kanda tiene suerte de estar en una misión' pensó el inglés. Al  
>menos al combatir akumas ponía en riesgo su vida para salvar un alma,<br>en cambio en esas bodegas simplemente la ponía en riesgo.

Terminaron rapidamente para dirigirse a la dichosa bodega. No fue una  
>gran sorpresa ver interminables pilas de cajas por todos lados, partes<br>metálicas tiradas en las esquinas, trozos de comida descomponiéndose,  
>papeles regados por el suelo...<p>

-Nii-san- la joven de cabello verde parecía disculparse con la mirada  
>ante sus dos amigos, Allen no sabia como era que la China podía lidiar<br>con las ocurrencias de su hermano.

-No hay ningún problema, Lenalee! Nos daremos prisa y verás que esto  
>estará limpio antes del anochecer- el inglés regaló una sonrisa a su<br>compañera al tiempo que empezaba a recoger cajas del piso y a examinar  
>su contenido.<p>

Pasó alrededor de media hora y tanto los exorcistas como los  
>científicos continuaban moviendo cajas, apilando papeles, recolectando<br>las piezas sueltas de lo que al parecer era otro de los irritantes  
>robots del científico chino.<p>

Allen trataba de bajar una de las cajas de uno de los estantes mas  
>altos que alcanzaba, se veía un poco pesada pero la alcanzaba a<br>sostener bien.

Johnny sostenía una pila enorme de papeles, balanceandose intentando  
>conservar el equilibrio, Lavi le había dicho que el lo ayudaría, pero<br>¡Por Dios! Solo eran hojas y no era como si no pudiera cargarlas el  
>solo.<p>

Sin embargo tenmino perdiendo el equilibrio, tirando todos los papeles  
>y cayendo el mismo. Choco contra la espalda del mas joven de los<br>exporcistas, provocando que el chico tirara la caja que sostenía sobre  
>el mismo, haciendo que unos frascos le cayeran encima y otros mas se<br>estrellaran contra el suelo.

-¡Mier...!- el joven inglés cayó al suelo rodeado de una gran nube  
>de gases. Su vista se nubló y todo se puso negro antes de desmayarse.<p>

-Allen- Lavi se aproximó a la nube de gas- ¿A...llen? ¡No me  
>jodas!- el pelirrojo soltó una risita traviesa antes de meter las<br>manos bajo el cuerpo de su amigo para cargarlo hasta un lugar donde  
>pudiera dormir más cómodamente.<p>

-Ja, ja, ja. Nunca pensé que tu hermano hiciera "este tipo de cosas"

Todos miraron hacia Lavi, posando sus ojos directanente a sus brazos,  
>al pequeño joven inglés que el pelirrojo sostenía en brazos.<p>

Abrió los ojos, tratando de adaptarlos a la oscuridad de su  
>habitación ¡cierto! Una de las posiones de Komui había caído sobre<br>el...

Se sentó en la cama recogiendo su cabello, ahora largo, hacia  
>atrás... Grandioso ¡un estúpido tónico capilar! O eso pensó hasta<br>que... ¡tenía que ser una broma! ¡Una jodida broma! No...  
>Simplemente no podía ser eso...<p>

Se sintió incómodo de nuevo al sentir la camisa rosando su pecho. El  
>color rojizo invadió sus mejillas. Por favor: que fuera una pesadilla.<br>Se vió las manos, al menos lo poco que podía con esa iluminación,  
>lucían delgadas y finas.<p>

Simplemente se negó a creer lo que veía, así que se levanto  
>corriendo, buscano a tientas la puerta de su habitación, salió y<br>corrió a lo largo del pasillo en busca de los baños.

**Notitas:** etto... *gotita de sudor* hehe no me golpeen muy duro! Es mi  
>primer intento de fanfiction OTL wiii soy mala! XD bueno es bastante<br>predecible lo que ocurrirá con el joven Walker ¿no? Hehe apesto con  
>el suspenso...<p> 


	2. Inevitable descubrimiento

**Notas especiales para el capítulo**: Creo que los POVs están mejor hechos que en el 1er capitulo! 8w8 hihi ermmm algo de OOC. AY! Bueno casi todos los fanfic tienen OOC ¿no? *gotitas*

**Rating:** K

_**DISCLAIMER**_: DGM no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino-sensei. Si fuera mío Lverrier habrpia sido brutalmete accidentalmente acesinado por Kanda.

**Miss Walker  
><strong>Capitulo 2: inevitable descubrimiento.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, entrando a carrera en el baño y  
>abalanzándose contra el lavabo, inmediatamente posando su vista en su<br>reflejo. En su, cambiado, reflejo.

Abrió los ojos con incredulidad. Es que simplemente lo que veía en  
>ese espejo no podía ser verdad ¡No había forma de que fuera verdad!<br>Se inclinó hacia el frente, posando su mano derecha en su sobrojada  
>mejilla.<p>

Seguía siendo Allen. Eso era obvio con solo mirar, pero su rostro se  
>veía mucho mas fino, sus facciones se habían suavizado, su cuello<br>lucía más delgado, sus hombros más pequeños, su cuerpo más...  
>Curvilíneo. Sintió la sangre correr a su cara, coloreabdola más de<br>ese vivo color rojo. Pasó saliva con dificultad ¿Por qué a él?

-¡Te odio, Kom...!- No terminó la frase, su propia voz lo había  
>asustado. Allen jamás había tenido una voz muy "varonil" y estaba al<br>tanto de ello, pero ahora sonaba aún más suave, más aguda... Mas...  
>FEMENINA.<p>

'¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mil veces mierda!' no quería decirlo, el solo  
>pensar en volver a escuchar esa voz de nuevo lo avergonzaba. Komui se<br>las vería con el en cuanto lo encontrara.

Un sonido rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos, alguien estaba entrando  
>al baño. Dió la espalda a su reflejo, fijando su vista en la puerta,<br>quería entrar a uno de los baños ¡Dios! Lo ultimo que deseaba era  
>que alguien lo Viera precisamente así.<p>

Dejó de aferrarae a la esquina del lavabo para correr a escobderse a  
>uno de los cubículos, pero fue interrumpido a media carrera...<br>demonios...

-

Lavi se dirigió a los baños aburrido, no era como si realmente  
>tuviera ganas de ir, solo quería escapar un rato del panda ese que le<br>hacia trabajar como loco. Ser un bookman podía llegar a ser un tanto  
>cansado y hasta aburrido, en especial cosiderando lo inquieto que era<br>el pelirrojo.

Abrió la puerta de los baños con el clásico rechinido de esas viejas  
>gastadas bisagras.<p>

¡Oh, por Dios! Al parecer había sido una buena decisión escaparse  
>después de todo.<p>

Una apenada chica de cabello blanco y desordenado le miró con sus  
>plateados ojos con una adorable mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza cuando<br>entró a los baños. Rápidamente ella encogió los brazos, cubriendo  
>su pecho con ellos. Sus rozadas mejillas adquirían un color mas rojo<br>por cada segundo que se miraban.

-¡Hey! ¡Moyashi-chan! Tu no deberías estar en este baño- soltó una  
>risa traviesa, acercándose hasta Allen y rodeándole con uno de sus<br>brazos.

-¡Lavi! ¡E..espera!- Allen le alejó con uno de sus brazos, sin dejar  
>de cubrirse con el otro. El inglés se veía completamente avergonzado,<br>pero eso le hacia ver aun mas adorable.

El mayor se alejó un poco, entendiendo el rechazo del peliblanco.  
>Pero, dirigió su mano izquierda a los cabellos del mas joven para<br>alisarlos un poco, causando un nuevo sonrojo en las mejillas de este.

-Me voy a dormir. A-adiós, Lavi. Buenas noches.- Allen hablaba en voz  
>baja. A penas audible, seguramente apenado por su nuevo tono de voz.<p>

El pelirojo soltó una nueva risita antes de despedirse de su  
>compañ salió corriendo del baño lo mas rápido que pudo sin<br>esperar a que Lavi terminara de despedirse.

Seguramente se divertiría mucho durante el tiempo que durara el efecto  
>de esa cosa.<p>

**Notitas**: Wii. Terminado :| en el próximo aparecerá por fin cierto  
>samurai malhumorado 3 kukuku bueno espero les haya gustado.<br>*reverencia* Gracias por leerme! Nos vemos en el próximo capi ^^ 


	3. Ayuda

Hola! me tardé un poquito más con este *gotitas* pero a mi parecer esta mejorcito que los dos anteriores owo... El POV de Kanda (por pequeño que haya sido) me dio mucho problema T.T espero que no haya salido tan fail OTL... hha me dio un poco de penita escribir este capitulo.. no se como explicarlo haha bueno disfruten?

Notas especiales para el capítulo: pues Me pidieron hacer los capítulos más largos... creo que esta más larguo que los demás :D y creo que tambien está mejor... espero sus comentarios :3

Rating: K+?

DISCLAIMER: DGM no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino-sensei.

Miss Walker cap3: **Ayuda…**

Estaba lloviendo. Las gotas de agua no paraban de golpear su ventana, impidiéndole seguir durmiendo. Las pequeñas patitas de Timcanpy se movían entre sus cabellos blancos. Se revolvió sobre la cama nuevamente. No había logrado descansar bien y se sentía adormilado y con el cuerpo pesado, entonces recordó...  
>Se levantó de golpe, haciendo caer al golem Dorado de su cabeza. La razón por la que no había logrado dormir bien. Se llevo las manos al pecho, esperando que todo lo ocurrido al día anterior hubiera sido solo un mal sueño, un muy mal sueño, o que al menos los efectos ya hubieran pasado. Pero sus manos encontraron precisamente "eso" que el quería pensar que había quedado en un mal recuerdo.<p>

Se levantó de mala gana. No era como si quisiera salir de su habitación y que todo el mundo lo Viera, se sentía completamente incomodo, sus pantalones ahora le apretaban gracias a que su cadera se había ensanchado, su camisa lucía ajustada por su pecho, incluso se sentía raro a la hora de caminar, tampoco quería dejar salir ni una palabra de su boca, no quería volver a escuchar esa distorcionada versión de su voz. Se dirigió a la puerta con un sonoro quejido, Timcanpy se posó sobre su cabeza como de costumbre y con un suspiro de resignación, ambos salieron a buscar a cierto inspector que se había condenado a muerte a si mismo.

En cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con Lenalee, quien sostenía una caja de cartón en sus brazos.

-Allen...-kun-La China había dudado en usar el "kun" después del nombre del peliblanco, lo cual solo lo había puesto mas incomodo- Estaba a punto de tocar a tu puerta... ¿puedo pasar?

Allen solo asintió con la cabeza, abriendo mas la puerta en una muda invitación para que la chica pasara a su habitación.

No era normal que Lenalee hubiera pedido pasar así como asi, normalmente ella no se metía en los asuntos de nadie. La vio acomodar la caja sobre su cama y comenzó a sacar lo que al parecer eran... ¡No! Eso si que no ¡Debía estar bromeando si creía que iba a usar una de "esas cosas"! Nuevamente sintió su cara ardiendo y sus mejillas estallando en ese color rojo.

-Nii-san dijo que el efecto podría tardar en pasar al menos un mes. Y me imagino que debes sentirte incomodo al no tener... Emmm... La ropa adecuada- dijo la China al tiempo que señalaba un sostén blanco.

Simplemente no podía decir nada. ¡un mes! ¡un jodido mes! ¿como se suponía que aguantara eso? No sabia que hacer en ese momento. Se sentía completamente avergonzado por que su amiga le hubiera llevado ese tipo de ropa, porque se dio cuenta de que durante ese mes seguramente dependería de Lenalee, nunca había convivido mucho con mujeres, no sabia nada sobre ellas. Mana y el viajaban solos y las mujeres que Cross llevaba con el no eran exactamente el mejor ejemplo a seguir. eso dejaba a Lenalee en el puesto de la mujer que mas conocía y a la que mas confianza le tenía.

Se acercó tímidamente a la joven de cabello verde, evitando a toda costa el contacto visual. Intentando esconder sus ojos tras su flequillo. El color rojo de sus mejillas se avivo mas cuando sintió la mirada de Lenalee examinandole, viendo su pecho, intentando adivinar la talla correcta. La China trataba de ser discreta, pero Allen no podía evitar pensar en eso. Tomó una de las prendas de la caja y la acercó al cuerpo del inglés.

-Creo que este debería quedarte- dijo con un leve color rojizo en las mejillas. Seguramente tampoco era fácil para Lenalee tener que ayudar a Allen a elegir ropa de ese tipo después de todo el era un hombre, aunque en ese momento no luciera como tal.

Allen tomó tímidamente la prenda con su mano derecha, implorando que Lenalee saliera de su cuarto aunque fuera por unos segundos, la chica pareció entender lo que quería porque se limitó a explicarle como ponerse y ajustarse "esa cosa" antes de salir del cuarto del ingles. Seguía afuera, claro, pero al menos le había dejado solo por un momento.

Se tumbó sobre la cama por un momento, intentando tranquilizarse para que ese maldito sonrojo se pasara. Al menos esa prenda haría que esa molestia parara ¿no? Haría que dejara de sentir esa extraña e incomoda sensación en el pecho cada que se movía. Soltó un quejido por lo bajo antes de sentarse en la orilla de su cama. Se quitó la camisa rapidamente, intentando mirar lo menos posible su cuerpo. Se puso la prenda tal y como Lenalee le indicó y volvió a ponerse la camisa lo mas rápido que pudo. Se sentía apenado por estar usando eso, pero al mismo tiempo la molestia de su pecho había disminuido considerablemente, el peso adicional ya no era tan notorio.

-Emmm.. Allen... ¿Ya terminaste? ¿Puedo pasar?- una apenada Lenalee le llamaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Creo que si- Se cubrió la boca por la sorpresa de escuchar de nuevo su voz. Había olvidado eso. Supuso que no tenía caso pelear contra ese sonido, a demñas, aun debía pedirle algo mas.

Lenalee se sentó en la orilla de su cama, guardando los sostenes en la caja.

-Esto... Lenalee... Mis pantalones.. Bueno este.. Es que...-No sabia como decirlo, la vergüenza le ganaba cada que intentaba pronunciar una nueva palabra.

-Tambien pensé en eso Allen... Pero bueno...yo...- la chica parecia apenada. Tomó una caja mas pequeña del interior de la caja que estaba sobre la cama, extendiendola hacia el ingles para que la tomara. Allen abrió la caja, cualquiera le diría que el destino solo le quería jugar una mala broma, habría querido encontrarse con un par de pantalones, pero en su lugar encontró una falda negra y corta, con un encaje blanco en la orilla y un par de medias blancas. No tenía remedio, tendría que usar eso... Después de todo Lenalee había gastado su dinero en eso.

Se puso la falda, y las largas medias, sintiendose apenado por la presencia de Timcanpy, le agradaba su compañía, pero ahora sabia que ese golem seguramente estaría grabandole, después de todo pertenecía a Cross.

Por fin había terminado su misión en Suiza y quería llegar a la orden para poder descansar un poco, tomar un baño y entrenar en el bosque. Había sido una misión un tanto aburrida, ni siquiera había inocencia, tal solo unos jodidos nivel uno quitandole su tiempo.

Bajó del tren, dirijiendose hacia la orden , seguramente el estúpido inspector le regañaría por no haberse quedado en ese fregado pueblo hasta que sus heridas sanaran del todo. Como si alguien como el necesitara esperar a algo tan estúpido como eso.

Por fin entró a la orden y se dirigió de inmediato a la cafetería por un plato de soba, después de todo aun era temprano pero el no había tenido tiempo de desayunar, entró en el gran comedor, se formo detrás de una mujer de capucha negra, se pregunto quien seria pues no recordaba a nadie de esa complexión física, lo que no esperaba era que al darse la vuelta la chica en realidad tuviera un rostro tan familiar.

Notitas: ugh... sep prometi que Kanda saldria en esta capitulo.. y salio no? haha poquito pero ahi tienen al samurái ^^; hehe nos vemos! gracias por leerme *reverencia*


	4. Almuerzo

Este se lleva el reto por tardanza! XD la verdad no he andado muy inspirada =.= lll los POVs son difíciles! D: mas los de Kanda (estúpido bakanda! Me torturas) bueno ermm no me gustó ucho pero espero lo disfruten ^^; hahaha mi mamá me dio una idea para este capitulo xD. digamos que medio se entero de lo que estoy escribiendo crei que me mandaria al manicomio pero en lugar de eso me dio esta idea hahahaha agradézcanle a ella si les gusta y si no… aguántense OwO

ok.. no se por que jodidos el texto sigue saleindo asi! pero ya me desquicio! si alguien sabe como fregados quitarlo por el amor de dios digame! por que ya estoy hasta la... ermm estoy cansada de estar intentando corregir eso OTL

Notas especiales para el capitulo: hahahaha un pequeño trauma para mos lectores (y déjenme aclarar para LOS lectores, creo que a las lectoras solo les dara un poco de risa ver al Moyashi sufriendo eso xDDDD) lo siento chicos ^^; simplemente se me ocurrió y no lo pude evitar…. Una pequeña ermm insinuación medio rar y ermm ummm no se faltas de ortografía xD ^^;

Rating: K+

DGM man no me pertenece… si me perteneciera Fou xBak seria canon!

**Miss Walker**

**Capitulo 4: Almuerzo**

Después de haberse formado en la fila de la cafetería, se puso a  
>tararear un poco, se giró para buscar con la vista a Lenalee, pero al<br>dar la vuelta sus ojos se encontraron a un hombre alto, de largo  
>cabello negro-azul, arreglado en una cola de caballo alta, sus ojos<br>oscuros y rasgados le examinaron con atención antes de abrirse como  
>nunca antes lo habían hecho, Allen sintió que toda su sangre iba<br>directo a su cara. La vida lo odiaba, era un hecho indiscutible del  
>universo.<p>

El ingles dirigió su mirada al suelo. Kanda lo había encontrado  
>precisamente así... Miró el borde de encaje de la falda que se veía<br>obligado a usar. El silencio no hacia nada mas que aumentar el tono  
>rosado de sus mejillas.<p>

-¡¿Mo...yashi?- Kanda lucía sorprendido por lo que veía delante  
>de el. Allen intentó no verse tan patético, y no mostrar la<br>vergüenza que en realidad le invadía 'calma, solo en Bakanda ¿no?'  
>pensó.<p>

-Ya te he dicho cientos de veces que mi nombre es Allen... ¡Oh,  
>Cierto! Olvidé que eres demasiado lento como para recordarlo- dijo el<br>peliblanco con una risa que sonó bastante forzada, incluso como para  
>solo hacerlo sentir mas apenado.<p>

-¿Desde cuando tienes "ese" tipo de tendencias, Moyashi?- el japonés  
>había esbozado esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Debía estar<br>bromeando si pensaba que realmente Allen lucía así por gusto.

-¡¿QUE? ¿Que demonios dices? ¡Es culpa de Komui! Una de sus  
>jodidas pociones me cayó encima y cuando desperté estaba... Así-<br>señaló su propio cuerpo al tiempo que sentia como la temperatura de  
>su cara había vuelto a subir. '¡estúpido Kanda! ¿Como se atreve a<br>decir algo como eso?' le miró a los ojos con enfado, aunque ese tono  
>rosado le restara seriedad a su rostro, pero el japonés solo seguía<br>con esa misma expresión de diversión '¡Este desgraciado solo se  
>divierte viéndome sufrir! Grandísimo imbécil...'<p>

-¿Kanda? No sabia que ya habías regresado de tu misión. Nii-san dijo  
>que estarías en Suiza al menos una semana más.- Lenalee se había<br>formado detrás del pelinegro para pedir su almuerzo.

'Gracias, Lenalee' La China ya había intervenido en sus discusiones  
>con el japonés en mas de una ocasión, aunque no sabia se esta vez se<br>había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría entre ellos o simplemente había  
>sido una coincidencia que se apareciera en ese momento.<p>

-¡Hola pequeña! ¿Que gustas comer linda? eres nueva aquí ¿verdad?  
>Aunque te me haces un poco familiar... Bueno pídeme lo que tu gustes-<br>un animado Jerry le se asomó por la ventanilla de la cafetería, sin  
>reconocer al exorcista ingles, Allen sintió una gota de sudor recorrer<br>su nuca, suspiró.

-Gracias, creo que pediré: papas gratinadas, curry seco, un poco de  
>tofu mapo, guisado de carne, empanada de carne, carpacho, arroz frito<br>con un huevo estrellado, ensalada de papa con pollo y maíz, arroz,  
>sopa con arroz y de postre quiero un pudín de mango y 20 mitarashi<br>dango.- repitió la primera orden que le había hecho a Jerry cuando  
>llegó a la orden.<p>

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Allen Walker!- no era una pregunta, después de todo  
>era el único que ordenaba ese tipo de comida y aun pedir un postre<br>como ese. -Déjame adivinar- dijo el hindú- Komui- tampoco lo había  
>preguntado, Jerry conocía bien a su mejor amigo como para estar seguro<br>de que algo así solo podía ser culpa del supervisor.

Allen asintió levemente con la cabeza. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y  
>se dirigió a una mesa a esperar que su orden estuviera lista.<p>

owoowoowo

No podía creer lo que acababa de ver... El Moyashi, convertido en una  
>chica, el niñito siempre había tenido un aspecto femenino y delicado,<br>pero verlo así era... Divertido, ver sus mejillas Rojas y sus ojos  
>llenos de vergüenza, ¡joder! Se veía... Bien, el fregado Moyashi se<br>veía lindo, incluso la falda, dejaba ver buena parte de sus delgadas y  
>largas piernas, la blusa también marcaba muy bien su esbelta figura y<br>sus emmm... Cortó ese hilo de pensamientos, e intentó sacarlos de su  
>cabeza lo mas pronto posible. después de todo aunque Allen se Viera<br>así seguía siendo un hombre, bueno algo así.

Hizo su orden de siempre antes de dirigirse a la misma mesa solitaria  
>de siempre. Ya varias veces sus compañeros exorcistas le habían<br>invitado a hacerles compañía, incluso el conejo idiota se había  
>sentado con el para comer, pero simplemente Yu Kanda no era el tipo de<br>personas que acostumbraran o disfrutaran la compañía de otros seres a  
>su alrededor.<p>

Miró hacia la mesa que estaba mas hacia el centro, fijó su vista en  
>la joven inglesa que estaba sentada junto a Lenalee, su cabello<br>blanco estaba todo revuelto, se notaba que había intentado acomodarlo  
>pero no había logrado gran cosa, su ropa era como una versión<br>femenina de la que el niño británico usaba, traía una falda bastante  
>corta, negra con un borde de encaje, las mismas botas que siempre<br>utilizaba y una blusa blanca, parecida a las que usaba esa Noah, Road,  
>aunque al moyashi le marcaba bastante bien la silueta, traía también<br>el mismo tonto listón de siempre y unos pasadores intentando controlar  
>su melena.<p>

Kanda no se había percatado en que tan absorto estaba en su análisis  
>del nuevo aspecto del exorcista mas joven de la orden, casi<br>memorizando cada detalle de el/ella, cuando una mano azotó en su  
>espalda seguido de una escandalosa y molesta -sobre todo molesta-<br>carcajada.

-¡Yu-chan! ¡Ya has vuelto! ¿Verdad que me extrañaste?- el joven  
>bookman tomo asiento a su lado, Kanda nunca había entendido ese<br>instinto suicida del pelirrojo, siempre molestándolo, siempre  
>siguiéndolo.<p>

-'chih'- para el samurái era mas fácil extrañar una piedra en el  
>zapato que al molesto aprendiz de bookman. Cuando uno escucha el<br>titulo de bookman Junior imaginaria a un joven serio y estudioso,  
>inteligente y callado, no a un conejo imbécil que disfrutaba<br>molestando a los demás.

-"eeeeaaaa" ¡ya te vi mirando a Ellen!- dijo Lavi con un tono cantarín  
>cerca de la oreja del japonés.<p>

Kanda giró bruscamente para encarar a su compañero suicida. ¡¿Que  
>demonios? Como si alguien pudiera ver al jodido brote de habas con<br>esas intenciones... Un nuevo pensamiento interrumpió su pequeño  
>arranque de enojo ¿Ellen? Lavi había llamado a su compañero Ellen<br>¿no?

-¿Ellen?- preguntó el samurái.

Lavi sonrió de nuevo antes de responder a la pregunta de su amigo.

- Es que ahora que es una linda niña creo que Ellen le queda mejor que  
>Allen ¿No crees, Yu?<p>

-¡chih! ¡que estupidez! ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-¡que malo, Yu-chan!- chilló el pelirrojo. Kanda sintió una pequeña  
>ceñirá saltando en su cara y su cuello.<p>

-¡llámame así de nuevo y tu cuello conocerá el filo de mugen!.

owoowoowo

Estaba por comer su ultimo palito de dango cuando sintió un agudo  
>dolor en la parte baja de su abdomen ¡auch! ¿Acaso la comida le<br>había caído mal? ¡Imposible! Eso nunca le había pasado, la comida  
>no tenía esos efectos en el. Su estomago era fuerte y resistente.<br>Esperó unos minutos a ver si el dolor pasaba, pero para su sorpresa se  
>expandió, también su cintura le dolía, en toda la parte baja de su<br>espalda, incluso sentía un extraño hormigueo en los muslos ¿que  
>demonios? Dejó salir un pequeño quejido. Jamás se había sentido<br>así.

Se levantó de la banca para ir al baño, tal vez después de eso se  
>sentiría mejor. Corrió en dirección a los baños mientras discutía<br>internamente si debía usar el baño de chicas o el que siempre había  
>usado. Lavi le había dicho que no usara el de hombres. También<br>Lenalee le había dicho que debía ser precavido, que había hombres  
>que querrían aprovecharse de una muchachita con el aspecto de Allen.<p>

Suspiró. Ya no importaba si tenía que usar el de chicas, solo quería  
>ir a un baño, seguía sintiendo ese dolor y quería deshacerse de el.<p>

-¡auch, auch, auch!

**Notitas:** hahaha todas sabemos lo que le ocurrirá al moyashi no? (vamos no es difícil inferirlo xDDDDDDD) oh Allen lo siento tanto xDD culpa a mi madre xDDD  
>Por cierto la lista de alimentos que pide si es la del manga ^^; al menos en México OwO increíblemente la pude memorizar xD<br>Y por certo no estoy muy segura de ese pequeño ermm… sonidito de Kanda. He visto fics donde dice 'che', otros 'chi'(pro me sono muy chobits =w=) hah bueno en el Manga dice Chih, asi que fue el que use ^^; culpen al manga no a Tlaa-chan! D:


	5. ¿Qué es eso?

**Fandom**: D. Gray-Man

**Notas especiales para el capítulo**: hummm muchos cambios de POV, haha una situación incómoda para nuestro querido Moyashi y una Lenalee pervertida xD

**Rating:** T

_**DISCLAIMER**_: DGM no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura, si me perteneciera ermm… bueno mi hermano no la hubiera visto xD

**Capítulo 5: ¿Qué es eso?**

Allen, se había presionado el abdomen antes de salir corriendo, Lenalee se levantó de su lugar, dejando su desayuno abandonado. Alcanzó a ver como Allen corría a lo largo del pasillo antes de doblar a la derecha, en dirección a los baños ¿le habría hecho daño la comida? Que raro, de todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo al ingles nunca había visto que algo le cayera mal.

Se fue a meter al baño de las mujeres, esperando que Allen no fuera tan cabezota como para meterse al otro, y contrario a la buena costumbre se inclinó para ver si veía las botas negras del exorcista detrás de alguna puerta, dió con sus pies detrás de la tercera puerta. "fiuu" al menos había entrado al baño adecuado.

-Allen ¿te encuentras bien?

-Le...lena...lee?

* * *

><p>El dolor de su abdomen no se había ido, vamos, ni siquiera había disminuido en lo mas mínimo ¡mierda! Estaba por salir del baño cuando miro hacia el inodoro, había manchas de sangre en el agua ¡Estaba sangrando! ¡Por Dios! Tal vez esa nueva ropa interior que la exorcista China le había dado le había cortado o algo parecido, después de todo se veía un poco pequeña comparada con su usual ropa interior, pero... Habría sentido el corte ¿no es así? Una extraña sensación llegó a su cuerpo, sintió su ropa húmeda, metió su mano debajo de la falda para tocar la pantaleta... Estaba húmeda ¿que jodidos? Miró las llenas de sus dedos, habían quedado manchados de sangre ¿que se supone que le estaba pasando? Tal vez su cuerpo estaba teniendo algún tipo de reacción negativa por la posion ¡ En serio iba a matar a Komui cuando lo Viera!<p>

-Allen ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Le...lena...lee?

-¿Te sientes mal? Te vi salir corriendo muy apresurado y me preocupé.

- Estoy bien.- mintió nervioso. Tomó un gran tramo de papel sanitario y lo dobló para acomodarlo en sus pantaletas para absorber la sangre que seguía saliendo ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso se iba a desangrar por ahí? Se mordió el labio inferior antes de salir del baño, intentando disminuir el el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-¿Que ocurre?

- Nada solo... Bueno siento que la posion tuvo un efecto raro y bueno me duele un poco el abdomen, la cintura y las piernas.

Lenalee soltó una risita... Jamás había escuchado un sonido así salir de la joven de cabello verde, su risa tenía una ligera y escondida nota de... ¿burla? Seguro lo estaba imaginando, su amiga no se reiría de algo como eso.

-¡No te rias, Lenalee! ¡Me estoy desangrando!- dijo Allen con un brillante color rojo en las mejillas.

Lenalee dejo de disimular y soltó un sonora carcajada ¡se estaba burlando de el! ¿Como era posible? ¡Eso era algo serio! No era normal que una persona se desangrara así después de todo.

-Quédate un momento aquí ¿si? No me tardo- dijo la china al tiempo que sonreía ampliamente y salía del baño.

Allen se recargó sobre una de las puertas de los baños para esperar a la exorcista, quien volvió después de unos minutos con una pequeña mochila, de la cual sacó unas bolsas mas pequeñas, le extendió una al joven ingles. ¿era algún tipo de medicina? Allen tomó la bolsita y la examinó un poco antes de abrirla, Lenalee le detuvo.

-No la abras aun, Allen, no hasta que la vayas a colocar.

¿Qué? ¿pues que no era medicina? El peliblanco miro a su amiga con curiosidad. Lenalee se hacerco un poco a el y le explico como usar el contenido del misterioso paquetito, a cada palabra que salía de la boca de la chica, Allen sentía mas y mas sangre subir a su cara. ¿Las chicas se desangraban? ¿eso era normal? ¡y debían soportarlo cada mes! Simplemente aterrador.

Se metió de nuevo a un baño con la pequeña bolsa en la mano, al abrirlo encontró una pequeña compresa de tela... Todo ese tiempo se había negado a mirar hacia abajo por pura vergüenza y ahora debía hacerlo para acomodar esa fregadera.

* * *

><p>Gracioso, simplmente gracioso. Sabía que debería ser amable y comprender por lo que el exorcista ingles estaba pasando, después de todo ella también se había asustado mucho cuando vió esa sangre por primera vez, pero aun así no podía dejar de reír por haber visto a Allen en esa situación, completamente ignorante de ese tipo de temas, después de todo nunca había convivido mucho con mujeres.<p>

El peliblanco salió por fin del baño con ese tono rosado en sus mejillas. Allen seguía siendo hermoso, después de todo era un hombre muy apuesto, era normal que como chica fuera muy hermosa, sus ojos recorrieron todo el cuerpo de su amigo ¡alto! Aun cuando Allen en realidad fuera un hombre en ese momento era totalmente inadecuado verle de esas formas. Sacudió su cabeza y desvío la vista del exorcista. Pero es que realmente lucía adorable…. Desvió la mirada antes de dirigirse a la salida con el ingles.

* * *

><p>Ese seria otro aburrido día en que debería trabajar demasiado, leer mucho y seguramente memorizar una tonelada de cosas. Si, mucho trabajo que estaba posponiendo, pero prefería perder el tiempo por ahí un rato antes de realmente trabajar.<p>

Al cruzar el pasillo sus ojos se en oncontraron nada mas y nada menos que con dos lindas chicas saliendo del baño de damas, a pesar de que una de ellas no era del todo una dama.

-¡Ellen! ¡Lenalee!- gritó alegremente al tiempo que saludaba sacudiendo su mano en el aire.

La cara del ingles se puso completamente roja e hizo una cara graciosísima, resultado de una extraña mezcla de pena, sorpresa y enfado, seguramente por haber cambiado su nombre. Se acercó a las chicas, mirando cada parte del Allen femenino. ¡Dios! En serio debía recordar cada segundo que esa "chica" era un hombre después de todo, porque esa cosa que le había dado Komui había creado a un ser extremadamente atractivo. Sus piernas eran largas y delgadas, descubiertas gracias a esa corta falda, su cadera tenía justo el tamaño adecuado, formaba unas buenas curvas, su cintura era delgada, sus pechos... Simplemente se había ganado la loteria, eran un tanto mas grandes que los de Lenalee y la verdad era que Lavi era lo suficientemente morboso y pervertido para admitir que se moría de ganas de tocarlos, aunque sabia que Allen jamás se lo permitiría.

-¡Me llamo Allen! ¡Y deja de babear! ¡es raro!- grito el peliblanco. Lavi se llevo una manga a la barbilla para limbiar el hilo de saliva que efectivamente escurría de su boca. Debía tener mas cuidado con eso.

-Lo siento, es que realmente no estás nada mal, Allen- ...mierda... No se suponía que dijera eso y menos de esa forma, sintió el sudor recorrer su nuca. El exorcista mas joven cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho, y el color rojo invadió cada centímetro de su rostro infantil.

Lavi no tuvo mucho mas tiempo de analizar a Allen porque sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Lenalee le había golpeado fuertemente con su puño cerrado, se giró para ver la cara de su compañera quien le veía con esa mirada severa y bastante enojada.

-¡auch! ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Ya entendí. Lo siento, moyashi-chan- dijo con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Allen solo asintió con la cabeza antes de salir corrierndo en dirección a su habitación. Realmente era una chica adorable. Y no importaba si tenía que recibir un golpe mas, definitivamente tocaría ese cuerpecito que le causaba esos retorcidos deseos.

Sonrió socarronamente al tiempo que unos ojos violetas le miraban con curiosidad. Seguramente Lenalee ya sospechaba que Lavi tramaba algo.

* * *

><p>Esa había sido una mañana interesante, cuando llegó a la orden habia pensado en simplemente tomar su desayuno y largarse a meditar un rato. Pero menuda sorpresa se había llevado cuando se encontró con el mas joven de los exorcistas convertido en una chica.<p>

Confusión. Una gran nube de confusión. Una gran nube de confusión que hacia borrosos sus pensamientos. Dentro de el sabia que todo lo que le decía a Allen no era nada mas por joder. Sabia que era una forma de intentar convencerce a si mismo de que le odiaba y le desagradaba, aunque en realidad fuera lo contrario.

Si. Muy dentro de el sabia que ese fregado niñito en realidad le era muy atractivo, su cabello plateado, un color tan poco natural, siempre tan despeinado y revuelto; sus ojos grises, siempre con esa mirada de determinación, pero que al mismo tiempo guardaban una inocencia y ternura conmovedoras. Kanda Yu sabia que tras todos los insultos y amenazas en realidad se escondía un gran deseo de llamar la atención de Allen, de que el ingles se diera cuenta de cuanto lo miraba, de cuanto se interesaba en el.

Después de todo el japonés también era infantil. Eso era lo que hacían los niños ¿no? Molestar a la persona que les gusta hasta que logran llamar su atención, hacerse notar ante ellos.

Kanda podía saber todo eso pero nunca, NUNCA lo admitiría ante nadie.

Ni siquiera ante sí mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notitas<strong>: haha espero no haberte traumado demasiado Ty-kun XD. Bueno, espero me dejen algún comentario me tardé bastante con esto pero hummm increíblemente he estado teniendo un poco de vida social últimamente O_O. y siii! En el próximo capitulo viene lo que muchas hemos esperado *risa malévola* chao!


	6. Sigues siendo un exorcista

WoW! Me llevo el record de tardanza con este capitulo *hace una reverencia pidiendo disculpas* no puedo creer que me haya tomado tanto tiempo escribir esto! Mi prima pequeña se esta quedando conmigo unas semanas y pues no siempre me da tiempo de escribir .-. como sea espero les guste ^^; ya en el próximo incia la ación wiii-… no? Bueno no

Notas especiales para el capítulo: creo que ninguna.. Kanda y Allen compartiendo una cama? xD

Rating: K+?

DISCLAIMER: DGM no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino-sensei.

Miss Walker cap: **Sigues siendo un exorcista**

Intentaba mantener esos pensamientos bien guardados, guardados bajo llave en el Rincón mas escondido de su mente. Debía mantener esos pensamientos ahí pasara lo que pasara. No iba a permitir que esos jodidos sentimientos salieran, no iba a permitirse sentir algo por ese niño.

Iba en eso cuando alguien chocó contra el, alguien suficientemente estúpido como para atreverse a no fijarse por donde iba y estamparse de frente justamente contra el exorcista mas temido de la orden. Claro: solo podía tratarse de una persona.

Allen Walker estaba tirado encima de el. Sintió calor, un sofocante calor invadiendo su cuerpo. ¡Mierda! Ese maldito niño había hecho caer en un segundo todo su esfuerzo.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo el albino al tiempo que se levantaba del cuerpo del mayor y se acomodaba torpemente la ropa. Estaba sudoroso y su respiración se oía agitada, seguramente había estado corriendo. Demonios. Esa imagen del ingles era simplemente tentadora, su cabello enmarañado, su ropa desacomodada, su respiración agitada, su sonrojo. Una nueva ola de calor invadió el cuerpo del japonés. Se levantó y salió tan rápido como pudo evitando correr.

Necesitaría una ducha fría, helada. Eso le ayudaría.

¡Joder! ¿Como es que ese chico lograba destruir todo su esfuerzo en un segundo? Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Debatía internamente por mantener sus sentimientos perfectamente guardados en una gran caja fuerte. Pero en cuanto veía al ingles todas las paredes de su caja parecían simplemente romperse, desarmarse. Era frustante sentir eso por Allen.

owoowoowo

Se sentía completamente avergonzado, le había caído encima a Kanda, había sido acosado por Lavi y tenía que usar ESA cosa. Definitivamente ese día no podía ser peor, iría a encerrarse en su habitación por el resto del día. ¡No! Iría a encerrarse hasta que esa cosa perdiera su efecto. Pero tenía que comer... Ummm mandar al golem por comida no era una opción... Esta bien solo saldría a comer.

Y al baño.

En eso pensaba cuando oyó alguien tocar a su puerta. No. No abriría. Simplemente la posibilidad de que fuera ese pelirrojo acosador le quitaba cuanquier intención de ir a abrir.

-¿Allen-kun? ¿estás ahí?- era una voz femenina. Lenalee Lee para ser mas precisos. Estaba bien, podía abrir sin temor.

La China sostenía una carpeta en sus brazos. Oh- oh.

-Nii-san me mandó a buscarte. Tienes una misión. De pronto al Conde ha decidido tener mas actividad y la mayoría de los exorcistas salimos hoy a nuestras respectivas misiones. Lo siento Allen, si no fuera completamente necesario no te lo pediría.

Tendría que salir. No solo de su habitación, sino de la orden. Tendría que dejar que el mundo le viera así. Oh! Definitivamente al destino no le caía nada bien Allen Walker.

Tomo la carpeta que Lenalee le entrego para leer de que se trataría si nueva misión. Francia. Claro el lugar no le preocupaba en absoluto, no tenía nada en contra de Francia, o los franceses. Le parte de su compañero de misión era la que no le parecía.

Yu Kanda.

-Le pedí a mi hermano que no le permitiera a Lavi ir a solas en una misión contigo, aunque no se si fue del todo la mejor idea.

Lavi o Kanda. Prefería estar peleando todo el viaje antes de soportar las perversiones del aprendiz de bookman. Por primera vez en la vida se sentía aliviado de tener al japonés como compañero. Después de todo al menos seria ignorado gran parte del tiempo allá.

owoowoowo

Debía encontrar al moyashi. Komui no le había permitido ser su compañero de misión. Y no iba a permitir que Kanda pasara tanto tiempo a solas con esa bella chica. El sabia muy bien sobre lo que Kanda en realidad pensaba del niño ingles, no precisamente porque Yu se lo hubiera dicho, pero ¡vamos! Era un bookman, su especialidad era la observación y bastaba con mirar atentamente para darse cuenta de eso. Claro también Ayudaba el hecho de que el japonés a veces hablaba entre sueños y mas de una vez le había escuchado decir moyashi.

Así que definitivamente no iba a dejar esa posibilidad a la suerte. No iba a permitirlo. No iba a permitir que Kanda tomara lo que era suyo.

Se dirigió al cuarto del peliblanco. ¡Hah! El muy deapistado solo había dejado la puerta emparejada. Así que asomo su ojo por ese espacio entre el marco y la puerta. Ahí estaba. Entrenaba. No se imaginaba que el pequeño tuviera tanta fuerza, se levantaba a si mismo con el dedo pulgar apoyandose en el respaldo de una silla. Se quedo bobeando unos minutos mas hasta que Allen se detuvo para tomar agua. Era momento.

Entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, cuando Allen le vio su rostro cambio a una mueca de desagrado y miedo, cubierta con ese bello color rojo sobre sus mejillas. Le tomo las muñecas y las unió sobre su cabeza, deteniendolas con una sola mano al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al del menor. Robaría el primer beso de Allen. Sintió al peliblanco mover su cara, negando, con los ojos cerrados.

¿Que iba a hacer? No podía hacerlo... No era correcto, si; la verdad era que se moría por Allen, pero no podía hacerle eso, por fin, por primera vez en todo el día, la razón estaba entrando en su cabeza.

-¡Clown Belt!- los lazos blancos del crown clown llevaron a Lavi al techo de la habitación, después de todo Allen no cedería ante el.

-¡Vale! Ya entendí. Lo siento moyashi-chan. Fue un acto de estupidez.

Estupidez era la palabra adecuada, supuso. Sintió una gota de sudor escurrir por su nuca, al tiempo que Allen le colocaba en el piso, tan lejos de el como la pequeña habitación lo permitía. Realmente no sabia a ciencia cierta porque había hecho algo tan estúpido como eso. ¿hormonas? Tal vez, se suponía que a el le gustaban las chicas hermosas ¿no? Y bueno Allen lucia como una chica. Sueguramente eso era todo, confusión debido unicamente al aspecto del ingles. Nada mas que eso. Después de todo tenía claro que Allen era como su hermanito. Debía recordar eso y evitar algo que pudiera lamentar.

-Lavi, debo preparar mi equipaje y vestirme para salir de misión.

Traducido del idioma de Allen, el ingles le estaba pidiendo que se largara, entendió la indirecta y se levantó para después abandonar la habitación del joven. Saliendo se encontró con unos asustados ojos violetas. Apresurandose a contestar cualquier pregunta que pudiera salir de los labios de la exorcista le explicó que no había de que preocuparse y que nada había ocurrido.

owoowoowo

Tendria que pasar al rededor de dos semanas atrapado con ese samurai malhumorado. Terrible era una buan palabra para describir como serian esas semanas. Esperaba que terminaran pronto para que pudiera regresar a la orden y así pasar el menos tiempo posible a a la vista del mundo.

Termino de empacar sus cosas en su usual maleta antes de abandonar su cuarto, llevando puesto el abrigo negro que le distinguía como exorcista, extrañamente convinado con esos shorts negros, las medias altas y sus usuales botas, Timpanpy iba, como siempre, revoloteando al rededor de su amo.

Simplemente se comportaría como si nada, lucharía a su modo habitual, su situación actual no tenía por que afectar la batalla, el mismo había pensado que había exorcistas -mujeres- increíbles, Lenalee era fuerte y luchaba hasta el final; Miranda, siempre preocupandose por sus amigos y dando todo de si en cada batalla; incluso había una mujer que ocupaba el cargo de general, Kloud Nine, a quien Allen reconocía como una mujer muy ruda, hábil e inteligente.

Así que definitivamente el estar así no iba a afectarlo en absoluto.

Se encontró con Kanda, ya listo para partir y sentado con cara de pocos amigos en uno de los pequeños botes que usaban para salir de la orden. Lanzó su maleta al interior del bote antes de subir y sentarse dando la cara hacia el japonés. Seguido de el, subió una buscadora joven, delgada y de cabello y ojos cafés.

-¡Hola! Soy Rei.

-un placer. Soy Allen Walker y el es Kanda.- saludó educadamente Allen al tiempo que hacia una pequeña reverencia. La

Buscadora había sido previamente informada de la situación del Ingles por lo que no pareció tan sorprendida. Iniciaron su viaje después de esa breve presentación.

Después de estar tanto tiempo buscando un lugar para dormir, por fin se encontraron una pequeña Posada. Kanda se acercó al mustrador para pedir habitaciones. En serio esperaban que por fin tuvieran una, pues ya habían recorrido todo el pueblo en busca de un lugar para descansar.

-Tres habitaciones por favor- pidió Kanda sin dar las buenas noches primero, tipico del samurai, al menos no había olvidado decir por favor, pensó Allen.

-Lo siento- respondió el encargado- solo tenemos dos habitaciones disponibles.

-¿hay alguna otra Posada donde podamos quedarnos esta noche, señor?- Pregunto Allen, era obvio que Kanda no tenía la mas mínima intención de compartir una habitación con el debido a que era una chica (aunque el japonés lo negara) y el tampoco quería compartir una habitación con Rei, después de todo el era un varón.

-No, me temo que estas son las orillas del pueblo, si no han encontrado nada, ya no lo harán. - repondio el hombre, extendió las llaves hacia Kanda, quien soltó su tipico 'chi' antes de tomarlas de la mano del mayor.

Allen dio una pequeña reverencia antes de seguir a Kanda hacia las habitaciones. El pelinegro entrego una llave a la buscadora y se metió al otro cuarto, Allen le siguió, pero antes de que pudiera entrar Kanda le miró amenazadoramente

-No estarás pensando que dormirás en la misma habiatcion que yo ¿O si, Moyashi?

-¿Por que no habría de hacerlo?

-chi

Kanda no reclamó mucho y dejo entrar al ingles a la habitación.

Owoowoowo

Tenía que ser una jodida burla. La habitación era pequeña, tenía un espejo, una cajonera, una lámpara de pie, un parchado sofá y una cama, una sola cama, de muy buen tamaño, pero una sola cama.

-Mierda

El peliblanco se dirigió hacia esa cama, acomodando su maleta sobre ella.

-¿Que te pasa, Moyashi? ¡Duerme en el sofá! Eres mas pequeño, cabrás mejor que yo.

-¿Donde esta tu caballerosidad, bakanda?- jodido moyash ¿Estaba tomando bentaja de lucir como una mujer? Que poca vergüenza tenía ese niñato de mierda. Todo el camino hacia allá se había negado a que algún hombre se comportara cabelleroso con el, y había rechazado cualquier tipo de atención especial, que le abrieran la puerta, que le dejaran pasar primero, incluso la ayuda de Rei para bajar del bote. Ese niño era un manipulador.

Le miro nuevamente, tenía una sinrisa burlona en el rostro.

Aprovecho el tiempo que tomo Allen para ponerse la pijama para ir y acostarse en la cama, ya preparado para dormir.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡solo fui al baño!- reclamo el ingles.

-chi. No me quitare moyashi. Disfruta el sofa.

-pues yo tampoco me quitare.- declaro el menor al tiempo que se sentaba en la otra esquina de la cama.

-¡Te vas a quitar!- dijo el oriental al tiempo que se arropaba en la esquina en que se había recostado.

-para tu buena suerte la cama es suficientemente grande.- dijo Allen al tiempo que se arropaba también. Con el rostro encendido y esperando que Kanda se resignara a dormir en el sofá.

Dos de la mañana y Allen no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche. Kanda había ganado. Suspiró con resignación y Tomo la almohada y una cobija del closet y se acomodo por fin en el sofá para dormir, mirando con enfado al japones que dormia placidamente en la cama.

Notitas: (cae muerta) en serio espero que pueda actualizar lo antes posible! Perdón si me tardo. Espero no haya sido muy decepcionante el capítulo, quería poner un poco de Laven, pero ermm no me sentí muy a gusto escribiendolo .-.


	7. Nuestra misión

¡Hey, mundo! ¡Sigo viva!

**Notas para el capítulo: **En serio lamento mucho no haber actualizado nada en prácticamente un año (se siente increíblemente culpable) pero gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews durante ese tiempo! Eso me motivo mucho a seguir. Jamás tuve la intención de abandonar Miss Walker, es solo que por una cosa o por otra no me había dado tiempo de escribir, eso y que descubrí que escribir acción es mi perdición. Visitenme en deviantart como Nelluy (estoy trabajando en un doujin yullen :3) y visiten el tumblr ask-allenwalker ;).

En fin disfruten espero disfruten este capítulo. Ya actualizare mas seguido ^^

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **DGM pertenece Katsura Hoshino

**Miss Walker**

****Capítulo 7: Nuestra Misión

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabia cuanto llevaba mirando al samurai, se había perdido por completo admirandolo. Kanda era una persona diferente cuando dormía, su ceño estaba relajado, unos cuantos cabellos se adherían a su frente debido a unas cuantas gotitas de sudor,provocadas por el calor de la habitación, su mano descansaba al lado de su cuerpo, su cabello estaba arreglado en una coleta de caballo muy baja y muy suelta; Se veía tan lleno de paz, tan tranquilo, tan gentil, si alguien lo conociera de esa forma dudaría que ese hombre y el Yu Kanda que lo había acompañado todo el día fueran la misma persona.

-Mo...- Allen salió de su trance cuando escuchó a Kanda hablar entre sueños. Se levantó un poco para ver si el samurai se había levantado, pero seguía profundamente dormido, tan solo se giró, impiediendole seguir viendo su rostro. Allen se ruborizo al percatarse de que llevaba varios minutos (al menos queria pensar que no habian pasado mas de unos cuantos minutos) observando al japonés. Se metió inmediatamente entre las cobijas y le dio la espalda a su compañero de cuarto con el molesto sonrojo que no había disminuido aún.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente su cuerpo estaba adolorido, por haber dormido en el incomodo sofá. Se levantó haciendo tronar su cuello un poco. ¡Desgraciado Bakanda! esa noche ÉL tendría que sufrir ahí. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente que relajara un poco sus músculos antes de iniciar con su misión.<p>

Abrió la puerta del cuarto del baño pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Kanda ya había salido de la Tina, completamente desnudo, con el cabello mojado escurriendo por su espalda y sobre su marcado pecho. no podia creer que a pesar de que a luciera tan delgado en su abrigo de exorcista, en realidad tuviera un cuerpo tan trabajado.

Allen se ruborizó al ver a Kanda. ¿Cual era el problema? No era como si esa fuera la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo, o a Kanda. Aunque al principio le había costado un poco de trabajo adaptarse, los baños de la orden eran baños comunes y era normal que ya se hubieran visto un par de veces. Pero esta situación era diferente ¿no? ¿por que era diferente? Porque el era una chica en ese momento, pero por dentro seguía siendo Allen ¿no? Entonces realmente no debía haber ninguna diferencia ¿o si?

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No sabia que estabas aquí!

Allen se dio la vuelta rapidamente, sintiendo la sangre subir nuevamente hasta su rostro e intentando cubrirlo con su cabello. Kanda se apresuró a tomar una toalla y a envolverse la cintura con ella. Dándole rápidamente la espalda a Allen.

- Estúpido ¿Que no te enseñaron a tocar las puertas antes de entrar? No tenía idea de que eras un pervertido.

-¡No soy un pervertido! ¿Que a ti no te enseñaron a poner el seguro en las puertas?

-che.

Kanda recogió sus cosas y salió del cuarto de baño, dejando a Allen solo ahí. El sonrojo de sus mejillas aun no había bajado. Seguramente era por esas cosas que Lenalee había mencionado antes... ¿como se llamaban? ¿Hormonas? La China le había explicado que gracias a ellas podría ser que se sintiera un poco extraño de vez en cuando . Tal vez a esto se refería.

Abrió la llave de la regadera. No tenía ánimos de pasar mucho tiempo sumergido en una Tina. Comenzó a desacerse de su ropa, como siempre, batallando un poco con la fregada ropa interior a la cual simplemente no podía acostumbrarase, al menos había dejado de desangrarse. Timpanpy descansaba sobre el tubo de la toalla, estaba mas que seguro que algún día su maestro terminaría viendo eso. El solo pensamiento le llenó de vergüenza. Ese pequeño y depravado golem las pagaría muy caras si algún día llegaba a mostrar lo que seguramente estaba grabando.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso e intentar relajarse aunque fuera un poco mientras se duchaba. Tratando de concentrarse única y exclusivamente en el agua, en su sonido y en como se deslizaba por su cuerpo.

Se supone que estaban ahí por una misión, pero en ese momento su mente se encontraba totalmente ajena a la realidad. Totalmente separada de eso que realmente era su mundo.

No quiso prolongar mas ese baño, salio de la regadera y comenzó a vestirse dándole la espalda a Su golem que aun se encontraba vigilandole, prefería cien veces que le grabara el trasero a que grabara otras cosas. Intentaba no mirar hacia abajo mientras se vestía, se vistió lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus temblorosas manos y en cuanto terminó se miró al espejo para arreglar ese cabello tan problemático que tenía, el aviso de su misión había sido tan repentino que no había tenido tiempo de visitar ninguna peluquería.

Era molesto tener el pelo tan largo, no sabia como Kanda y Lenalee se las arreglaban para llevar el cabello así, tal vez era por que ellos lo amarraban; el también Solía hacerlo cuando lo tenía demasiado largo, incluso siendo un payaso el sujetaba su cabello hacia atrás, pero no tenía con que sujetarlo así que tendría que aguantar con el cabello así.

Se apresuro a secar un poco su cabello y tomo a Timpanpy en su hombro para salir del baño, Kanda estaba en el cuarto, sentado en posición de meditación, con sus ojos cerrados, seguía sin acostumbrarse a ese gesto tan gentil, tan tranquilo, tan lleno de paz... Era la segunda vez que lograba ver ese gesto en el rostro del japonés, era algo que seguramente ninguna persona había visto antes en el rostro de Yu Kanda.

Se sobresaltó cuando el japonés abrió los ojos y se levantó después de una prfofunda respiración.

-che. Te tardas demasiado, idiota. Ya deberiamos estar afuera.

No repondió. No tenía muchas ganas de pelear, así que se limitó a tomar su abrigo y dirigirse a la puerta. Ray ya se encontraba fuera del dormitorio, esperandoles para partir.

-siento la espera- se disculpó el inglés.

-No se preocupe, Walker-san.

* * *

><p>Llevaban caminando casi seis horas, no era como si estuvieran particularmente cansados ni nada, pero era fastidioso que no encontraran nada. Se supone que había habido desapariciones ahí. Si el caso era tan fuerte ¿Como coño era que no habían encontrado nada?<p>

-je je je je je. Hooooooolaaaaa, EXORCISTAS!

Por acto reflejo desenfundó a mugen, a penas a tiempo para partir en dos al akuma que se había abalanzado sobre ellos. De pronto se habían dejado venir un ejercito de akumas, Allen también se había apresurado a activar su inocencia, y usando su espada eliminó rápidamente a una parte de esos mounstros mientras el se encargaba de la otra parte, a pesar de que solo eran un montón de patéticos nivel uno y dos, el sabia perfectamente que la gente normal no podía contra ese tipo de "amenaza".

Terminaron con todos esos akumas rápidamente, Allen volvió su brazo a la "normalidad" y Kanda enfundó a Mugen.

-hahahahaha Curiosa indumentaria, Allen~.

Instintivamente volteó a ver a su compañero, quien mostró un ligero sonrojo, pero mas que eso, se mostró bastante nervioso, costandole trabajo pasar saliva. Era miedo lo que esos ojos plateados reflejaban.

De entre las sombras salió una niña con un paraguas rosado, no pasaba de unos trece años ¿El moyashi la conocía? Pero mas importante ¿Que hacia una niña así paseandose sola en tan tétrico bosque? Las cosas cenzaron a tener mas sentido cuando dos akumas nivel dos se aparecieron tras ella, no para atacarla, si no mas bien como si fueran sus guardaespaldas... ¿Que demonios? Los akuma protegían a la niña.

-Veo que no te has olvidado de mi ¿Verdad Allen?

-Road Kamelot- susurró el menor de los exorcistas, Intentando perder el miedo, sonando mucho mas determinado, solo se escuchaba hablar a Allen así en batallas.

-Parece que tendré una nueva muñeca- exclamó Road con una gran sonrisa, su piel comenzó a oscurecerse y una serie de cruces le aparecieron en la frente. Había oído hablar de ellos... La tal Road era una Noé. Mas akumas comenzaron a llegar de todas partes.

Estaban jodidos.

Desenfundo a mugen, alistandose para una batalla que, sabia, no seria nada fácil. Vio a Allen activando su inocencia y ambos echaron a correr hacia el ejercito de akumas que tenían enfrente.

Road tan solo rió estridentemente, burlabdose de ellos, esa perra seguramente planeaba algo mas que el ataque de su bando de akumas.

Definitivamente estaban jodidos.

* * *

><p>Despertó en medio de un gran cuarto oscuro, estaba sentado en un gran sillón muy adornado, había velas flotantes por todo el lugar, juguetes regados en el piso... Reconocía ese lugar. El había estado ahí antes. Era la habitación de Road, esa en donde ya habían peleado una vez cuando conocieron a Miranda Lotto.<p>

Kanda estaba sujeto a una pared, con unos grilletes hechos únicamente por listones rosas... A pesar de lo conocido de la situación, había algo distinto, esta vez EL estaba ocupando el lugar de Lenalee, siendo adoptado por Road como su "muñeca exorcista". Se miró el cuerpo, traía puesto un largo vestido azul, con muchos listones, moños, encajes y demás tonterías que usan las chicas. Su cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás, con algunos mechones estorbandole en el rostro, todo perfectamente rizado.

Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo también estaba siendo sujetado por los grilletes ¿Que clase de cosa era eso?

-¿Te gusta? Yo opino que es bastante femenino, a demás te luce bien ese color.

Road se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Pateando los juguetes que obstruían su camino, se hincó frente a el sonriendo. lo siguiente fue inesperado, tomo el borde del vestido y lo levantó por completo, permitiendose in vistazo a partes mas intimas del ingles.

-Hahahahahahahaha esto es alucinante! ¡No pensé que realmente hubieras cambiado todo!... Solo... procura no estropear mi vestido nuevo ¿Quieres? Seria una verdadera pena.

El rostro de Allen se llenó de ese molesto color rojo. ¿como había llegado a esta situación? La Noé se puso de pie y se sentó en su regazo. Extendiendo sus pequeñas manos.

-¡Es el colmo! ¡Allen! ¿Como es que tienes mejor cuerpo que yo que si soy una chica?

Las manos de Road apretujaron su pecho una y otra vez, Allen intentaba no mirar, el escote del vestido hacia que pudiera ver demasiado de ese cuerpo suyo. Sus mejillas estaban completamente Rojas, sentía lagrimas de pura vergüenza resbalando por su rostro.

-son bastante suaves. Apuesto a que a ese samurái también le gustaría probar esto. ¿No es así?

Kanda seguía amarrado, pero ahora estaba despierto, no sabia por cuanto tiempo había estado mirando, pero supuso que lo suficiente como para tener esa expresión de repulsión al ver lo que hacia Road.

El japonés seguía intentando moverse, alcanzar su mugen, la cual Road había dejado a tan solo unos centímetros mas allá de lo que su mano podía alcanzar. Que frustrante para ambos no tener la mínima oportunidad de activar sus inocencias.

La Noé se levantó del regazo del albino y se dirigió hacia el oriental, arrodillandose y dándole una larga lamida a su mejilla para después detenerse y morder el lóbulo de su oreja

Comenzó a sentir incluso mas enojo contra Road, no podía evitarlo, se sentía culpable por la situación, y no quería verla haciendo ese tipo de cosas con Kanda, de alguna forma no quería pensar en porque era tan importante lo que le pasara a ese estúpido, pero le importaba y eso er todo lo que podía pensar en el momento.

Intentó moverse nuevamente, agitando su inocencia, pero no lograba Soltarse de los grilletes, a penas podía moverse dentro de ellos. Pero de ninguna forma iba a permitir que Road continuara con eso.

* * *

><p>No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el niñato ese había conseguido zafarse de la trampa de la Noé y en lugar de combatirla se había dirigido hacia él, se había arrodillado y le había lamido y mordido ¿¡Que putas tenía en la cabeza? Nuevamente Allen le lamió el cuello, deslizando únicamente la punta de su lengua y dejando besos en ciertos puntos, ese jodido moyashi! Ni siquiera podía decirle nada por el gran lío de su cabeza en esos momentos, pero se había dado cuenta de algo; se estaba prendiendo, le estaba gustando lo que el fregado niño le hacia.<p>

Si tan solo no fuera un momento tan poco conveniente, si tan solo estuvieran en otro lugar, si tan solo no estuviera amarrado...

¿Que mierdas estaba pensando? Eso era incorrecto, Yu Kanda no era la persona con mas moral del mundo y no era como que le importara mucho lo que esta bien y lo que no, pero este tipo de cosas no eran de su gusto, no le atraían los hombres, no era que hubiera sentido muchas cosas por mujeres tampoco, pero él ya tenía a una persona, una persona que algún día encontraría sin importar que. Finalmente pudo articular palabra.

-¡Quítate de encima Moyashi!

-¿Por que? Tu amiguito me dice que te gusta- Se relamió los labios después de morder el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

-¿QUE MIERDA TIENES EN LA CABEZA? ¡MOYASHI MARICA!

- ¡Kanda!

La ilusión de Road se rompió cuando Allen gritó el nombre del samurai, dejandole ver que quien estaba sobre el era la Noah.

El mocoso había logrado activar su inocencia, rompiendo los grilletes que le amarraban, saltando sobre Road y lanzando a mugen hacia Kanda.

Kanda no dudo un segundo en desenvainar su katana y lanzarse también contra Road, pero de entre las sombras emergió un grupo de akuma nivel dos.

-¡No me subestimes mocosa!

Prácticamente de una sola tajada Kanda venció a todos esos akuma

-jajajaja ¡Tu tampoco me subestimes, afeminado!

Una horda de akuma nivel tres aparecieron de la nada, no era como si no pudieran contra algo así, simplemente era molesto pero no imposible, un corte por aquí, un ataque por allá, el Moyashi dando manotazos y cortes por otra parte, pero Aún así seguían surgiendo de la nada; eran demasiados para únicamente dos exorcistas.

Luego todo fue muy rápido, Allen peleaba contra varios akuma al mismo tiempo, pero lo siguiente que oyó fue el grito del inglés cuando una de esas garras pasó a lo largo del cuerpo del menor, destrozando el vestido azul, dejando expuesta la carne del menor y la gran herida ensangrentada que el akuma acababa de obsequiarle.

-¡Mo-!

Oscuridad. Un golpe en la cabeza fue lo ultimo que sintió, Yu Kanda sabía que no importaba contra que clase de cosa pelearas, no había nada mas peligroso en una batalla que dostraerte, y aun así no había podido alejar sus ojos cuando vio que su pequeño e idiota compañero había sido atacado tan brutalmente, tan solo un segundo y todo se había ido al carajo.

**Notitas**: Si, como verán soy la peor escritora de "acción" que ha pisado la tierra :S lamento eso, pero quería un pretexto para lo que viene en el siguiente capítulo.

Esperen mas actualizaciones en menos tiempo hehe


End file.
